


English Scrawls

by stellecraft



Series: Scrawls [2]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Alec has two soulmates. He found one five years ago in Afghanistan. He thinks he found the other one now. Except he can't approach him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> People asked if Alec knew or suspected that Q was his other soulmate. I feel like he did. So here we are.

         Alec watched the young man in front of him. Sherrinford Holmes was a bit of a mystery. Everyone had heard of Mycroft Holmes, the man practically ran the double 0 division, and Sherlock Holmes was infamous in law enforcement circles. Sherrinford seemed to be quiet and geeky. He wore glasses and his hair was a mess. The kid was adorable. Alec smiled as the kid grabbed a pen and began to scribble something to his soulmate. Alec felt writing begin to crawl across his skin and guessed that James was letting him know he was back from his mission. Alec straightened as Mycroft walked into the room and faced his brother.

         “They want to arrest you.”

         “I know.”

         “And what have I told you about talking to him in Russian.”

         “Not to do it. I’m not spilling state secrets or anything Myc. I just feel bad for him. He defected and I feel like talking to him in his mother tongue. A reminder perhaps.”

         “You are completely certain he defected?”

         “Absolutely. He met the other one and defected five years ago.” Alec stopped following the conversation. This kid, a very adorable and frankly fuckable kid, had a soulmate that had defected from Russia five years previously after meeting the third soulmate. He looked at the place where he had felt the writing crawl over his skin and noticed it was in the exact same spot as the kid had been writing. His fingers traced the writing.

         Mycroft turned towards Alec, standing near the door. “I put him in your charge. Make sure he’s not starving himself while he works, please. He forgets that he needs to eat to survive.”

         “Should I cuff him, sir?” Alec pushed away from the wall and Mycroft shook his head.

         “He’ll go willingly.” Mycroft turned to leave and Sherrinford stood.

         “Myc, don’t tell Sherlock, please. Tell him I got caught doing something else and got exiled or something. Don’t tell him that he got me in trouble.” Mycroft’s face softened and he nodded. He left and Alec followed Sherrinford up to his room. He watched as the kid packed up his laptops and took the laptop case that the kid handed him. He took the kid’s gesture as an okay to ask his question.

         “Your soulmate is Russian?”

         “One of them. He found the other one in Afghanistan I think it was. When soulmate number one found soulmate number two he defected to be with him. I was fifteen at the time. It seemed like a wonderfully romantic gesture until we couldn’t talk for a year while he was being vetted by whatever intelligence agency soulmate number two works for.”

         “You still speak Russian with him?”

         “He taught me the language when I was five. The other one hates it because he can’t understand half of what I say. I’m also fluent in Gaelic since soulmate number two is from Scotland. He swore in it up until I let him know in Gaelic that I understood him perfectly.”

         “You speak two languages besides your own?”

         “I have a rudimentary knowledge of French, Spanish, and Italian. I’m fluent in Arabic and can read Cantonese and Mandurian. I’m planning on learning Korean next.” When Sharrinford tried to take the laptop case back Alec kept a grip on it.

         “These are to be confiscated until we’re certain there’s nothing nasty on them.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Alec scrolled through the computers as he put together a list of the files for Q. The Sharrinford kid was smart. He had compiled lists of all the MI6 agents he had discovered on his adventure in their servers. There were little filenames next to each name. Alec looked up the file names and dug through until he found his own. Sherrinford had gone through everything he had gathered and pulled together a profile on him. Alec scrolled down until he found the soulmate section.

_Alec Trevelyan, previously Alexei Trevelyan, defected from Russian GRU in Afghanistan five years ago. His soulmate, James Bond aka 007, encountered him on a training mission. It is assumed that Bond and turned Trevelyan but both are adamant that Trevelyan came in on his own free will after finding out that he and Bond were soulmates. Various pictures show Alec with writing in a different handwriting on various parts of his body. It is assumed by MI6 that Bond enjoys changing his handwriting on occasion. Most of the different handwriting appears when Bond has managed to disappear for a time. MI6 assumes this writing is just Bond assuring Trevelyan that he is alright. I differ. I feel the other hand writing is due to Trevelyan having a third soulmate. I will not, however, report this to my brother._

         Alec’s fingers hovered over the keyboard and he deleted the three sentences. The document saved as James walked in. He frowned when he found Alec surrounded by computers.

         “I thought you were working with Mycroft Holmes today.”

         “I arrested his kid brother for hacking.”

         “Sherlock Holmes?”

         “There’s a third. He’s going to be shoring up the firewalls he hacked and working in Q branch in general. James the kid got our files and managed to deduce that we had a third soulmate.”

         “Did he tell his brother?”

         “No. I deleted the part of the analysis that I found in my file. I’ll do yours as well.” Alec looked up and spotted the writing on James’ arm. “Our kid was being a sweetheart.”

         “It was a wonderful to see after the mission I was on. He said he was bored and in trouble with his brother.”

         “James. The Holmes kid, he has a Russian soulmate who defected in favor of an English third who speaks Scots Gaelic.”

         “Alec he isn’t our soulmate. It’s a coincidence. It must be.”

 

* * *

 

 

         Alec remembered Mycroft Holmes’ warnings on Sherrinford not eating when he got busy during work. Alec made it his duty to bring Sherrinford food when he was in the country. Sherrinford told him time and time again that he really didn’t need to. Alec was there when Sherrinford got the news that he was being promoted to R. For a fleeting moment Alec felt a moment’s hesitation when he found out. He still believed that Sherrinford was their soulmate and that he was losing a part of his soulmate when R took up the title.

         Alec watched from afar for a year as R proved himself as an asset. The kid, man now, had all the double 0’s eating out of his palm and they didn’t even know him. Alec knew that every gadget that made its way into his hands was made by R. He felt safer knowing that his gadgets wouldn’t fail. Alec was the first to get a palm reader gun and it saved his life.

         The explosion at headquarters had scared him. He knew that R wasn’t in the building, he had dragged the younger man home himself, but he still let himself worry that maybe R had gone back in. Alec had seen more bits and pieces of writing on R’s skin and recognized his own writing and James’ writing. R was their soulmate. James wouldn’t believe him. Alec rushed to R’s apartment and tried to break down the door. A sleep R, no it was Q now, opened the door from his bed. Alec pulled Q’s phone out of his hand and put it on speaker phone so he could hear as well.

         Alec watched from a distance when Q met with James. His heart soured when he realized that Q had thought James was dead. Alec had written to him to let him know that James had died. He didn’t know how Q had handled it but he had noticed him looking haunted for days after. It seemed like Q was taking his anger about something out on James. When James stood to leave Alec looked down at the back of his hand. The first word Q had probably ever seen from him stood out. Alec supposed that if Q could have bolded it he would have.

         Alec noticed the exact time James realized that Q was his soulmate. He made a show of looking surprised and smiled when James’ promise to come home safe was scrawled across his hand. Q looked up at him.

         “How long have you known?”

         “Excuse me?”

         “How long have you known? James may have fallen for your surprised act but I’m Sherlock Holmes’ brother.”

         “I’ve guessed since the night we left Mycroft’s home. I’ve gotten more proof since then. When you get really into a project you roll up your sleeves.”

         “You saw the writing and didn’t say anything?”

         “James always said it was wishful thinking.”

         “Oh hell. He let us think he was dead for six months.”

         “I know. I’m still not over it.” Alec tucked Q securely against his side and they left the National Gallery. Alec kept his hand in Q’s as they drove back to MI6 in silence. Q settled himself in front of one of his computers and began to monitor James’ mission. When Eve showed up and propositioned James Alec froze. He relaxed when James turned her down. He and Q remained at MI6 the entire time James was in shanghai. When James made his way down to the lab after returning with Silva Alec was waiting. He punched James hard in the nose, breaking it. Q sighed and tossed a first aid kit in their general direction. James cleaned up and set his nose. They began to pick apart the puzzle Silva had left them.

 

* * *

 

 

         When James returned he had dark bruises under his eyes. Q pulled him into a hug and Alec led him to the car. He settled James in the back of the car and smiled when Q nuzzled against him. James wrapped his arms around Q. Alec made for their apartment. When he reached it James walked up the stairs with Q pressed against his side. Alec slipped ahead of them at the door and went to fill the bathtub. He got James settled into it and left Q to wash their soulmate. When the two of them appeared he had dinner ready. James was settled on the couch with food when he finally spoke.

         “I’m sorry. I always half believed Alec when he told me we were soulmates. I didn’t want anyone to have an advantage on me. I didn’t want you hurt.”

         “I understand James.” Q pressed a kiss to James’ temple. “I promise no one will ever use me against you. If they do Alec will come after me while you deal with whatever they ask you to do.”

         “Hey James.” James looked up and Alec smiled. “I told you so.”


End file.
